She Ra Origins (Life at the Hord)
by NorDragon
Summary: The story takes place before Adora becomes She Ra. It shows how Adora and Catra were found by the Hord, the origins of their friendship and their life at the Fright Zone. (Cute and sad at the same time cuz ...life.)
1. Adora's first day

Shadow Weaver closed her eyes and placed both her hands on a giant crystal. She focused on its enormous power and began to charge herself with its energy. It felt really refreshing for her degraded body. Suddenly she heard a loud cry.

Shadow Weaver flinched and groaned with rage. Whoever that was, he was about to taste her anger for interrupting her ritual. She burst out of her chamber and followed the sound which, to her surprise, turned out to be a cry of a baby…coming from Lord Hordak's throne room?!

Lord Hordak was sitting on his throne with, as always, grumpy face. In front of him, in a safe distance, two guards were standing. One of them was holding a small bundle..in a rather incorrect way.

"Shadow Weaver" Hordak greeted her "Good that you came. I was about to send for you. "

"My Lord" She bowed "Was your mission successful? " she asked trying to avoid the loud cry of a baby held by one of the guards "Did you find the Firsts' temple? "

"No. It went horrible…again. That loud annoying creature is the only thing that I brought with me. "

The baby wailed even louder and Hordak had clearly enough of it.

"Take it to the other orphans…or whatever. Quickly!"

The guards immediately headed to the door, clearly delighted to get rid of the burden, when Shadow Weaver called them back.

"Lord Hordak" she pointed at the infant "Can't you feel it?! This one is different…special. She has great power. "

"Then make special use of it. " He said massaging his temples "AND GET IT OUT OF HERE ALREADY! "

The guard pushed the wailing bundle into her arms. 'Thanks' to Hordak's voice infant started to cry even more than before. She unwrapped 'its' face. It was a beautiful blond girl. The woman stroked her cheek.

"Oh don't worry, little one. We are gonna make a great thing together. "

The baby looked at her with her watery, curious eyes and calmed down.

Shadow Weaver left the room but instead of taking the baby to the infirmary she headed to her chamber. When she was sure that nobody can see her, she placed the baby at a table and unwrapped the bundle to examine her. She seemed like a healthy, normal child. The woman noticed a small inscription on the Edge of the blanket. It was perhaps the name of the child.

"Well then, Adora. " Shadow Weaver wiped the tears from the child's face "You may look normal but there's something much greater hidden inside you. " She chuckled "We just need to get it out of you, my dear. "

She started walking around the room putting out various magic tools and as soon as she moved away from the table, the cry renewed.

Shadow Weaver didn't pay much attention to it, tho.

"So many possibilities" she whispered to herself "So many things to do with such a great amount of power! "

She opened the spell book and nearly immediately found the right thing.

"It will transfer the Energy from the object to the prepared crystal. " She read out loud "Chances that the living object will die: 87,6%. Well...I'm sure that Hordak will understand the death of yours. Besides, there are many other orphans in storage so one less shouldn't be problematic."

She started drawing a magic symbol on Adora's belly. Suddenly the infant grabbed her finger with its chubby palm and cooed.

"Focus! " Shadow Weaver scolded herself and continued drawing.

The baby seemed confused but didn't protest.

"So much power...will be mine." She finished and raised her arms preparing for the spell "It will hurt but only for a second, I promise."

At first, the infant seemed unaffected but a second after it started screaming from pain.

Shadow Weaver was ready to pull out the whole Energy from that child…but she couldn't.

Adora's cry was drilling her soul. The baby curled up from pain and her scream became even more miserable. Shadow Weaver felt like her heart was about to shatter into million pieces. The witch just…just couldn't hurt such an Innocent creature…how could someone do that…but the power…

"Oh screw the power! " the witch broke the spell "Damn it! " she fell on her knees and covered her face with shaking hands "I can't…"

She stood up and picked the screaming baby up.

"Shhh" she bounced her gently "It's all right. You're safe now. "

It took the witch a while to calm her down but eventually, Adora fell asleep with her tiny fists clenched on the witch's cloak.

Shadow Weaver breathed a sigh of relief.

Then without any warning, Hordak's face appeared on a big screen on the wall.

"My lord? "

"What are the research results? About the child? "

"Emm…" she glanced at the sleeping baby "It turned out to be useless, after all. "

"Then you wasted my time! "

"I'm sorry my lord. "

"Put it to the other orphans. Maybe it'll become at least a good soldier. " he snarled and hang up.

"Don't worry" the witch leaned in and stroked her chubby cheek "I'll take care of you, Adora. "


	2. The Heartless Witch?

**Hi!  
English is NOT my first language so I apologize in advance if you find any language mistakes.  
Knowing what you think about my story would be super helpful!  
Enjoy reading!**

A middle-aged woman was thrown at the wall forcefully.

"Sh-Shadow W-Weaver! I can…I can explain! " she cried as the witch approached her.

"Oh you 'can' and you 'will' explain yourself! " Shadow Weaver grabbed her and pinched to the wall "Adora has been crying AND NOBODY IS DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT! "

The nurse tried to say something but she was too afraid to even open her mouth.

"You're such a department. You will be more useful at the mining section. "

"No, please! " the nurse begged "Give me one more chance! Don't transfer me! "

"She won't! " a small lizard man walked into the infirmary.

"Shadow Weaver" he greeted the witch

"Commander Turner" she frowned "what brings you here?"

"Don't play with me, Shadow Weaver! " he helped the nurse to stand up "It's the third infirmary worker in this month that you punished and tried to fire for some ridiculous reason! "

"She can't even make a single child stop crying! That's a very good reason! "

"With all the respect, ma'am, I may lose my job but I won't let you abuse my workers NOR scare the children! "

The lizardman approached the witch. He was even half as high as she was but the man looked her in the eyes and snarled "Get out! Now! "

"In that case" the witch looked at him with fury "I'm taking Adora with me! "

"You can't! Lord Hordak clearly forbid-"

"Don't forget that I AM the second in command here! So show me some respect! " She rushed through the infirmary room full of crying children in very various ages. They were clearly scared by the scene that Shadow Weaver had made but the witch didn't care about any of them…accept one- a blonde, blue-eyed girl.

Adora joined (or rather, was kidnapped by) the horde just couple months before but Shadow Weaver had already got attached to her. Since she joined Hordak, every second in her life was filled with darkness and rage. Adora, however, became a little sparkle that lighted her up and made her feel less lonely…and even kinda happy. That's why seeing her precious girl in tears was hard for her.

The witch leaned over a small crib and picked the screaming baby up. As soon as she was in Shadow Weaver's arms, Adora clenched her fists tightly on the witch's cloak and wailed loudly.

The witch glanced at her red face and sweaty forehead.

"You have a fever, my dear. " the woman held her tightly and took to her chamber.

When they reached the room, the witch took out a specially prepared mat and soft pillow to place there Adora.

The baby usually was intrigued by the pattern of the fabric but that day she would only cry.

The woman tried to calm her down in many different ways. She gave her a yellow rattle that she took away from the infirmary- it was very quickly thrown away. She tried to put Adora's favorite pacifier into the girl's mouth - unsuccessfully. She even sank to the level of singing a lullaby- honestly, even an adult would be scared by her voice so it didn't work out either.

"Oh, my dear. " the witch massaged her temples "Tell me what's wrong? How can I help you? "

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Shadow Weaver aggressively opened it just to see a small lizard man.

"What do you want, commander?!" She hissed at him "I'm busy at the moment."

"I can see...or hear to be more specific."

"Then farewell!"

"Wait!"

"Yes?" She said annoyed

"Listen, I don't care about you but I do about that child. If you want to help her then do it properly."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe'' he took out his tablet "Instead of firing the nursery staff you could make use of their work." He showed her some file "It's Adora's medical and health information...which are clearly telling that she is toothing."

"But she has a fever-"

"Which is one of the symptoms of tooting…" the man shook his head "Please take her back to the infirmary, we know what to do…unlike you. "

"What did you say?! "

"Give me her. "

"No! I am her caretaker! And know your place you bag of scales! "

"Well…that's racist" he sighed "Ok if you insist. Just let her suck some ice. It should help. "

"I know what to do! "

"Mhmm. Clearly. "

"BEGONE! " she hit the button closing the door.

She turned around just to see that squirming from pain Adora, had moved away from the pillow…and was now at the edge of the table.

The witch jumped in that direction and caught the baby in the last second.

"Shh…It's ok. It's ok." she cooed.

"I'm a responsible woman" she said to herself "I'm a qualified magic professor. My wisdom is great. I'm gonna be good at this…I just need some practice. "

Shadow Weaver went to the kitchen, this time taking Adora with her. Letting her out of sight was a bad idea after all.

Adora was still crying but it was late so the witch wished that most of the staff would be in their rooms and she won't be noticed.

Commander Turner was getting on her last nerve lately but she knew that he knew what he was doing. Maybe she would consider firing him but now…listening to his advise seemed like a good idea. She opened the refrigerator and took out an ice cube. Not sure what should she do with it, the witch gently stroked Adora's lips with ice.

And it was it! Finally, after hours of constant crying…she calmed down. Shadow Weaver breathed out a sigh of relief.

Adora grabbed the ice and tried shoving it whole to her mouth.

"Easy there" the witch chuckled "You don't want to catch a cold, do you my little. "

She took the baby back to the chamber. With Adora still in her arms, she sat down on her bed, exhausted. She looked at the girl. Her head was still hot but the skin wasn't red anymore. Also, her cry became less intense. She'd only let out a quiet wail from time to time.

"You were very brave, my dear. " the witch brushed the blond hair from Adora's sweaty forehead "Dealing with such pain must be hard for you. Rest then. " The witch rocked the baby gently "You'll be such an amazing solider when you get older. We'll accomplish great things together, I'm sure of that. Those pathetic princesses will fear us. We'll be their worst nightmares."

She looked down at the baby. Her little chest was dozing peacefully with the ice cube still in her mouth.

The witch chuckled "Sleep well, my child. "

**^^^  
Thank you for reading! HAVE AN AMAZING DAY!**


End file.
